Ocean Seal Samadhi
, , |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Bird → Clap hands |user=Koyomi Hyūga |debut shippuden=No |appears=Anime, Manga, Novel |related=Heavens and Oceans Sutra Samadhi Truth Flames Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence }} is a technique developed by Koyomi Hyūga during her time training within and is considered her most powerful Water Release technique. It describes the mind as a place of tranquility (jakujo, 寂静) and nullifying agitation and conflict within the mind. Overview Water is considered the preeminence of solidarity and serenity. The mind nature that reflects all upon its surface. This is a state of unyielding truth. Understanding that tranquility can be agitated by the winds of willful ignorance is such. Waves are created which disturbs the perceived reflections, this jujutsu allows the user to maintain that calmness so that the water may reflect all things as before. The moon and even the entire sky reflects on a single drop of dew on a single blade of grass. Though when the mind is agitated enough, those ripples shall churn into powerful waves. Abilities The Ocean Seal Samadhi is a method that fortifies and preludes inner solidarty. Tranquility is a state that is always associated with it. Koyomi states that the battlefield is in tandem with his mindscape. Any movement that causes any state of a ripple within her minds ocean are sensed posthaste. Any agitation within the area are sensed by Koyomi whether they are physical or mental, nothing dissuades her eerie calmness. During this tranquil state, Koyomi is able to manipulate all sources of water within her visual range and converge them into a single location. This process happens extremely fast as underground as well as atmospheric sources merge towards Koyomi. Due to the speed of water absorption, it is considered highly difficult to evade without a form of Space–Time Ninjutsu. Once the waters converge, they turn into pearlescent color and are even known to give off an almost inaudible hum. As the enchanting waters form overhead, Koyomi then focuses on compressing the waters into a enormous disc. From this point, she then infuses Natural Energy into the pearlescent disc along with a portion of her own lifeforce, thereby granting it a level of sentience. As long as the technique is active, the use of nearby water jutsu and even advanced natures that contain it are subsequently drawn in the Ocean Seal Samadhi over time. Koyomi can allow the waters to remain in a high altitude position or to disperse it over the battlefield. This technique greatly hinders the formation of all Water Release techniques casted afterwards. She can allow the waters to pass through damaged DNA and rewrite them to a pristine state. By using shape manipulation and chaning the water into small spheres, Koyomi can insert them into select individuals and grant them a level of regeneration. When used in an offensive manner, Koyomi can shape the water into highly pressurized weaponry such as kunai, shuriken and even staves. However she consider the microscopic senbon variant her favorite. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra it also weakens her own Ice Release and Freezing Release natures. Category:Jujutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Water Release Category:Senjutsu Category:Medical Senjutsu